Ye dil maanta hi nahi
by GryffindorPrincessYashasvi
Summary: This is an Ishyant based story dedicated to my friends dushyant-ki-deewani-Sanjana and purvi'sniharika. This also has a little kavi. In this story Ishita and Dushyant are pirates
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys I am here with another story, hope you like it. (As you might have read the summary this story is based on 3/4 ishyant and 1/4 kavi). The setting is on the sea (because they are pirates) and its rakshabandhan.

A boy is pacing from here to there on a blue flagged ship. A girl is smiling watching him pace.

Boy- Tum itni khush kyun ho? Jaanti ho an ishita dii abhi tak vaapas nahi aayin.

Girl- Bhayiya main jaanti hun.

Boy- Niharika aren't you worried about her.

Niharika- Arrey dada dii ko kya hoga.

The boy goes to the front of the ship worried about his older sis. He doesn't notice that Niharika was sneaking up behind him. She touched the boys shoulder. Before the boy could turn around she pushed him over the railing. The boy screamed. Niharika laughed. Then suddenly somebody pushed Niharika overboard to. Niharika had enough time to look back and saw Ishita grinning. She and the boy swam to the shore and got on the ship.

Ishita- Kavin Tum aur Niharika kabhi nahi sudhro ge.

Niharika- Haan dada aap sachmain bhole ke bhole hi raho ge.

Kavin- Kya matlab? Tum meri baat chodo aur apni baat karo. Bees (20) saal ki hoke bhi tum mein dimaag nahi hai.

Niharika- Ohh please. Agar mere mein dimaag nahi hai to aap mein bhi dimaag nahi hai. Hota to abhi tak yahan par meri bhabhi ho ti, 24 years ke ho ke abhi tak ek bhabhi nahi de sakte apni choti behen ko.

Kavin blushes. Niharika sees that and smiles.

Niharika thinking- Acha hai dada mein thoda to dimaag hai, isiliye blush kar rahe hain.

Ishita- Niharika! Pata nahi tumhe aise ideas kon deta hai.

Ishita (to kavin)- KV kya tum hum dono ko Rakshabandhan ke din gift nahi doge?

Before Kavin can reply...

Niharika- Haan dada aap gift nahi doge?

Kavin- (dramatically sighs) Thik hai baba, pehle tika to karo.

Ishita goes downstairs and comes back up with a leaf that has. kumkum, a few pieces of raw rice and 2 rakhis.

Ishita went first. After ishita tied the rakhi Kavin bent down and touched Ishita's feet (awww KV is so sweet).

Niharika ties the rakhi too. But Kavin doesnt bend down to touch niharika's feet.

Niharika (whining)- Dii dekho na dada ko vo mere per nahi chu rahe hain.

Kavin is about to say something but stops when he sees Ishita glaring at him. He bends down to touch niharika's feet.

While on the other side...

A girl is talking another girl on a red colored ship.

Girl 1- Dii Dushyant dada ko tayiyar hone mein kitni der lag rahi hai.

Girl2- Arrey Yashu have patience.

Somebody sneaks up behind Purvi and says...

Person- Boo!

Purvi- Aaaaahhhhhh

Yashasvi- Hahahahahahha, sach mein dada aap sabse best ho. Purvi dii ka hahahaha expression mein kabhi nahi hahhahah bhulungi.

Dushyant- I know.

Purvi- Dada mein aap ko chodu gi nahi.

Dushyant- Pehle pakad ke to dikhao.

Dushyant smiled as purvi started chasing him. Yashasvi slapped her hand on her head.

Yashasvi thinking- ye dono dada mujhse saat (7) saal bade hain aur dii mujhse 4 saal, lekin yahan pe to lagtaa hai ye dono paach (5) saal ke bache hain.

Yashasvi- (yelling) Stop! Dada aapne abhi tak hume rakshabandhan ka gift nahi diya.

They both stop and bring the rakhis. Purvi ties the rakhi first. Dushyant touches her feet. Then yashasvi ties the rakhi. Dushyant touches her feet too.

Yashasvi- Dada aap sach mein kitne sweet ho, mujhe lagta hai ki aapki sweetness mein khoke mujhe diabetes ho jayega. Meri bhabhi duniya ki sabse lucky ladki hongi.

Dushyant blushes, then suddenly they hear a loud splash. They all look and see that a boy was pushed down in the sea by their enemy ship (Ishita's ship). Dushyant looks away goes downstairs to manage their ship. Yashasvi is about to go away too but she notices that purvi is still staring at the boy.

Yashasvi pov- Ye dii itne dhyaan se us ladke ko kyun ghur rahi hain?

Purvi- Mein itne dhyaan se us ladke ko kyun gur rahi hun?

A/N: Purvi itne dhyaan se us ladke ko kyun dekh rahi hai kya ho gaya hai use. Keep reading and reviewing to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that I didn't updated from a long time but I have decided to update my stories this weekend but I am afraid I might not be able to update Yeh Jawaani He Dewaani.. But just a little WARNING my updates are going to be really short. And if some of you haven't noticed I just finished my first story Aap humare hain kaun... So on with the story...**

 **Ishita's ship**

Kavin- Dii I was just wondering ki...

 **Dushyant's ship**

Purvi- Dada Mein aise hi soch rahi thi...

Kavin and Purvi ( both say at the same time but don't know they're are saying at the same time because of the distance between them)- Papa abhi tak aaye kyu nahi?

Dushyant- Papa treasure laake aate hi honge

Yashasvi- Hume unhe dhoondna ho ga

Purvi- Haan dhoondna ho ga

Dushyant- Thik hai mein jaa ta Hun tum yahi par raho

Purvi- Nahi mein jaaungi

Yashasvi- Aap dono mujhe nahi bhool sakte. Mein Bhi jaaungi.

Dushyant- Thik hai chalo

All of them packed their backpack ( Their backpack includes a blanket, a thick coat, matches, a fist aid kit and a big stick that they used for hiking). They wore their boots and went out to search for their Dad.

 **Ishita's ship**

Niharika- Mujhe bhi papa ki bohot chinta ho rahi hai.

Ishita- I know. Lekin hum kuch bhi nahi kar sakte. Hume papa ka wait karna ho ga.

Kavin- Nahi mein yahan par chup-chap haath par haath daale nahi baith (sit) sakta. Aisa karte hain, tum dono yahin raho main papa ke paas jaata hun.

Ishita- Nahi

Niharika- Aap bilkul nahi jaa sakte, aur mere bina to bilkul bhi nahi.

Kavin- Par

Ishita- Par war kuch nahi jaaenge to sab jaaenge warna koi nahi jaaega

Kavin- Fine

Ishita, Kavin and Niharika pack their backpacks ( all 6 of them have practically the same gear because they all are pirates and stuff).

 **Dushyant's side**

Purvi- Wow kitne sundar phool hain

Yashasvi- Haan bohot sundar hain

Dushyant- Unse door raho kaante ho sakte hain usme.

But he is too late Purvi had already picked one of the flowers.

Purvi- Oooooouuuuuccccchhhh

Yashasvi- Are you okay?

Purvi- Haan Vo bas thoda sa khoon aa raha hai

Dushyant- Tum kabhi nahi sudhro gi

He takes out a cotton ball cleans the wound applies a bandage on the finger.

Purvi- Thx

Dushyant- Your welcome

Yashasvi- Ab chalein

Purvi- Chalo

 **Ishita's side**

Niharika- This is so boring... I am really bored

Kavin- Tumhe kya lagaa duniya mein har cheez fun hai?

Niharika (mutters but loudly enough to be heard)- Mera batameez aur khadoos bhai

Ishita- Niharika! ( mumbles to Niharika) Waise baat sahi hai.

Kavin- I heard that.

Niharika- You were supposed to

The three of them headed more into the jungle.

 **Dushyant's side**

Dushyant- Dekho footprints ( A/N: Dushyant CID officer na hoke bhi CID officer ke tera hi kaam karta hain :p :))

Purvi- Haan aur papa ke boots ka hi footprint lag raha hai.

They walked a little more when Yashasvi gasped and pointed, Purvi and Dushyant gasped too.

 **Ishita's side**

Ishita keeps looking back just to make sure nobody was there. While Kavin noticed something and said...

Kavin- Vo suna tum dono ne?

Ishita- Haan lagtaa hain koi aur hain yahaan par

They walked towards the noise when all of them gasped.

 **The end**

 **A/N: I said this was going to be short but I thought it was pretty long. So I know that I am really late and I am really sorry. I will try my best to update Yeh Jawaani He Dewaani fast so forgive me reviewers if it doesn't come fast. I need some ideas for a new story and somebody just recently wanted me to write about Daya sir and Abhijeet sir and I promis that I will write a friendship story between the duo. Please read and review.**


End file.
